


I'll Make You Forget Your Name

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Halloween Fest [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, Light Choking, M/M, Vampire San, human Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: "Because I plan to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow," San says.





	I'll Make You Forget Your Name

It takes San several months to find the perfect donor for him. He meets all kinds of humans through the app, some good and some bad, but not a single one suitable for his tastes. He is almost ready to give up and live off blood bags from anonymous donors when he gets matched with Jung Wooyoung. He is a college student, a dance major, with big dreams and in desperate need of cash. Wooyoung is beautiful and San finds himself staring at the human for longer than it is polite during their first meeting. Not only does Wooyoung look good, but he is also on the same page as San in many aspects.

San admits that he can’t drink blood from someone without getting a boner, which had made it awkward for around seventy percent of the people he drank blood from. The others were more than willingly to have some casual fun with San, but none were able to really please him in the long run. But with Wooyoung things will be extremely different. The human seems excited when he reads over the contract and tells San that he doesn’t mind trying everything that it’s listed on the papers. His agreement is so genuine that it takes San by surprise.

San smiles as he listens to Wooyoung speak and he feels like he could do this forever, listen to Wooyoung’s voice and stare at him. San could also see himself wrecking Wooyoung every night for the rest of his life, multiple times a night even if the human can take it. San hadn’t felt this excited in a while and is glad that he met Wooyoung, who laughs extremely loud and is a very clingy person as he finds out not even one hour into their first meeting. It’s perfect.

*

San smiles fondly at the human in front of him when he knocks the wine glass off the table. Wooyoung curses and before he can bend down to pick up the shattered glass a waiter is already there, cleaning the mess. San watches as Wooyoung apologies profoundly for making as mess as the waiter cleans and reassure him that it's no problem. Once they are alone again San reaches out to grip Wooyoung’s hand. 

"Such a clumsy human," San purrs. 

"It was an accident," Wooyoung says. 

"Hmm, sure."

"What? Are you going to spank me?" Wooyoung asks. 

"Maybe later, but only if you are a good boy," San says. 

San smiles at the adorable pout he receives from the human. It's only their second meeting, but San has to admit that he likes Wooyoung a lot. He is extremely glad that he made an account on the app and accepted meeting Wooyoung. San is so delighted that the human agreed with every single demand he had not because he desperately needed money, but because he wanted to. 

"Are you hungry?" Wooyoung asks suddenly, startling San out of his thoughts. 

"Hmm, not right now."

"Then why are you staring at me like that?" 

"Because you look good."

Wooyoung smiles, he knows he is good looking and San loves that about him, the confidence he radiates. It is what drew his attention to the human first, the air of confidence around him. Wooyoung is someone who knows is worth and flaunts it constantly to his advantage. And probably because he loves attention. Very soon San is going to be giving Wooyoung a lot of attention.

“Take a picture, it will last longer,” Wooyoung says.

“I might take some pictures of you,” San murmurs and Wooyoung looks surprised, face reddening a bit.

“And stare creepily at them, just like you do now?”

“Yes, maybe even touch myself while staring at them,” San says and is rewarded with a soft giggle.

“Then I will send you some good pictures.”

San smiles and they lapse into silence after that. They finish their meal and, after San pays, they leave the restaurant in a hurry. There is a thick tension between them, but San drives towards his apartment slowly, not really in a rush for the night to end soon as Wooyoung talks about his university life. It's peaceful and San finds himself relaxing in the human's presence. Once they reach his apartment building and the car is parked, San guides Wooyoung through the building and to his apartment. The human looks around mesmerized and San takes his time to admire him. Wooyoung is beautiful and he stirs all sorts of instincts inside of him. 

"Do you have plans tomorrow?" San asks suddenly. 

"One afternoon class," Wooyoung says, turning to look at him. 

"Is it an important class?" 

"Ah, I could skip it, why?" Wooyoung asks. 

"Because I plan to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow," San says.

Wooyoung gasps, his face flushing and San sees him shiver, in anticipation rather than fear he hopes. San steps closer and Wooyoung takes a step back, smirking at him. They keep going like that until Wooyoung’s back is pressed into the wall and San's chest is flush with his. 

"You are really confident, a bit cocky, but confident" Wooyoung whispers. 

"Hmn, yes, I am really confident that I can fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Oh really?" 

"Really, by the time I will be done with you, baby, you won't be able to remember any name but mine," San says. 

"There's no way you can make me forget my own name," Wooyoung challenges. 

"You are a brat, aren't you?"

"And what are you going to do about it, huh? Spank me?" 

This is the second time Wooyoung had asked that and San suspects that this is one of his kinks. San smirks and while he is very tempted to bend Wooyoung over the nearest flat surface and spank him until he comes, he has other plans for tonight. And the human is a bit of a brat, San can’t just go ahead and please him like that, if he wants to be spanked he has to earn it.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" San asks. 

San doesn't give Wooyoung any time to answer. He steps forward to grip his hair harshly, pulling Wooyoung’s head back and exposing his throat. The human's hands grip his shoulders and he arches into him when San sinks his fangs into Wooyoung’s throat. San drinks enough blood to make Wooyoung just a little dizzy then he pulls back and licks the wound gently. 

"You taste delicious," San whispers against Wooyoung’s neck and feels the human shiver. 

San grabs Wooyoung’s shirt and drags him to the bedroom roughly, ripping his shirt open as soon as they are past the threshold. Wooyoung takes off the rest of his clothes quickly and tugs at San's button down, but the vampire shoves him to the bed, ignoring his attempts at undressing him. 

"Undress," Wooyoung orders. 

San drops his coat on the floor and takes off his belt, throwing it on the bed next to Wooyoung. He smirks when he notices that Wooyoung is already hard and shivering in anticipation. His eyes are a bit unfocused and he is clearly a bit dizzy, but it doesn’t look like he will pass out so San is sure they can keep going, for now.

“I’m the one giving the orders tonight,” San says.

Wooyoung huffs as San goes to his desk to get the bottle of lube and a condom. He throws them next to the belt then crawls over Wooyoung, whose hands fist his shirt and pull San closer. He allows Wooyoung to do that and set the pace for the kiss. San cups Wooyoung’s face gently and deepens the kiss, making the human moan softly. San smirks when he feels how worked up Wooyoung is already.

“So eager to get wrecked,” San whispers.

Wooyoung arches into him and San pulls away as he reaches for the belt. He slips it around Wooyoung’s neck and pulls, making the human yelp. San pulls just enough for the human to feel a slight pressure, not to actually choke him, but he still panics. Wooyoung’s eyes are wide as one hand wraps around San’s wrist and the other grips the belt, his back arching off the mattress.

“San!”

“Shh, I’m not going to hurt you baby,” San coos.

Wooyoung relaxes a little and loosens his grip on San and the belt, resting back on the bed. San keeps a firm grip on the belt and with the other hand he reaches for the bottle of lube and puts it on Wooyoung’s chest. The human is shaking slightly, but the panic has been replaced with arousal and San’s chest feels warm knowing that Wooyoung trusts him enough to let him do this.

“Finger yourself for me,” San says softly. “Come on, put on a show for me.”

Wooyoung lets go of San to open the bottle and coat his fingers with lube. He doesn’t break eye contact with San as he slips one finger in. San moves the hand that is holding the belt to the side, resting it on the mattress and tightening the grip around Wooyoung’s throat just a little. San ghosts his lips over Wooyoung’s chest, making him moan and prompting him to add another finger.

“Easy, no need to rush,” San whispers.

“Shut up!” Wooyoung whines.

San’s fangs sink into his side, making Wooyoung moan loudly and arch his back off the bed. Wooyoung quickens the pace of his fingers as San licks his chest. He adds a third finger and starts thrusting into himself roughly, squirming under San. The vampire watches him hungrily, enjoying the breathy whines and moans slipping past plush lips.

“If you keep going like that you will come soon,” San says.

“And what are you going to do about it?” Wooyoung asks.

San suddenly grips his wrist and pulls harshly, making Wooyoung whine. His fingers twitch and he tries to put them back in, but San pins his hand next to his head. Wooyoung is shaking and San smirks down at the human, who is totally at his mercy. He is going to enjoy wrecking Wooyoung tonight.

“Keep your hands where they are and I might let you come quickly,” San says.

“I thought you were going to make me forget my name.”

San narrows his eyes and lets go of Wooyoung’s wrist to slap his thigh. Wooyoung jumps, startled, and San slaps him again, harder this time. San lets go of the belt and sits up, looking over Wooyoung, admiring him, admiring how flushed he is and how hard he is breathing. All because of San, he feels proud. San gets off the bed and goes to his closet, grabbing a random tie then going back to the bed. He ties one end to the bedpost and then looks at Wooyoung expectantly.

“Hands above your head,” San orders.

Wooyoung does as he is told, arms shaking slightly and San wastes no time in binding his wrists with the other end of the tie. He tugs a few times to make sure it’s tight enough not to allow movement, but not too tight to injure Wooyoung. San frees himself and rolls the condom on himself then crawls back over Wooyoung, grabbing the belt and tugging.

“You are completely at my mercy,” San purrs.

“Are you going to fuck me now, or just talk big?”

San rolls his hips slowly, making Wooyoung moan. He keeps grinding over Wooyoung’s dick until he feels the human shake under him as he gets close to the edge. San stops abruptly then, making Wooyoung whine and arch up, seeking friction, but San moves out of reach, kneeling above the human. He stares at Wooyoung as he squirms and wiggles, trying to rut against any part of him he can, but San puts his free hand on his chest, pinning him to the mattress.

San smirks as he lowers his hips and rolls them, grinding into Wooyoung again and again. He sets up a slow, steady rhythm, relishing in the way Wooyoung arches up and whines softly. Once again, San brings Wooyoung close to the edge then pulls back. Wooyoung groans and glares at San, who just smirks down at the human.

“You want to come, baby?”

“San, please!”

“Hmm, yeah, just like that, beg,” San says.

“Sannie, please!”

“Please what?”

“Please let me come, please!”

Wooyoung is not above begging for release it seems. San chuckles as he grabs the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount over himself. He pulls at the belt around Wooyoung’s neck, drawing a moan from the human, before thrusting into him roughly. Wooyoung moans and his hands try to break free of the tie, but the binds hold and San stays still, letting him adjust. San grips his hair roughly, pulling his head back and forcing him to arch his spine.

“Look at you, so eager to be fucked.”

“Please, move!”

San is tempted to stay still for longer just to see what Wooyoung does, but he had grown impatient himself. He keeps his tight grip on Wooyoung as he starts thrusting into him fast and hard. As soon as he feels that Wooyoung is close to coming, San stops moving and pulls out. A high-pitched whine slips past Wooyoung’s lips and his eyes glisten with tears of frustration, his whole body tensing.

“San,” he hisses.

“You were close, weren’t you?”

“Please,” a broken plea.

San pushes back in, resumes his previous pace and is rewarded with his name being called over and over again by Wooyoung’s voice. This time he doesn’t stop when Wooyoung tells him he is close. San pushes Wooyoung over the edge then follows him, riding their orgasms until they become oversensitive. They are both panting and San closes his eyes as his hand runs gently through Wooyoung’s hair.

“Wooyoung,” it’s barely a whisper, but San is able to hear it loud and clear.

“What?”

“My name is Wooyoung, I didn’t forget it.”

San laughs loudly.

“You are such a brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395) ... don't be shy, I don't bite ;)


End file.
